deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Care of Business
M6: Taking Care of Business is the sixth main mission in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, and the last one during Adam Jensen's first visit to Prague. You may wish to complete unfinished side missions before flying out at the end. After getting back from Růžička Station, Miller informs Jensen that there is a new lead on the bombing that will put Jensen inside Golem City to bring Talos Rucker in for questioning. Before Jensen can fly out, however, he must be cleared for active duty by Task Force 29's psychiatrist, Delara Auzenne. Summary Objectives and XP Rewards Tablet Collector * Modern Business Review (Editorial) Note that this eBook can be accessed anytime Jensen is in Prague. It just happens to be in the same location as an objective. Primary objectives Meet with Doctor Auzenne Go to the Task Force 29 Headquarters in the Čistá District to talk to Delara. On the elevator down to the HQ, Alex Vega will contact you asking to meet her in a nearby abandoned L.I.M.B. clinic. However, as you are already heading down, it is easier to meet Delara first. Her office is on level 1, next to the forensics lab. Have a brief conversation with her and she will clear you for active duty. Meet Vega in the L.I.M.B. Clinic Travel to the Dávný District either by foot or using the metro to get to the LIMB clinic. The door to it is locked with a level 5 keypad, but the code (4464) is automatically given to you. Go into the building's basement and talk to Vega. She will play the audio clip that she got using the Whisper Chip you planted in the Neural SubNet motherboard. Meet Miller at the Helipad Having talked to both Delara and Vega, you can now travel to the Kopecky Puppet Shop, also in the Dávný District. The shop is abandoned, but contains a door which leads into Elias Chikane's workshop and home. While exploring Chikane's workshop is completely optional (and the workshop can still be explored at a later time), it is worth noting that there are multiple things to find in his workshop, including a secret area on the lower floor. You can get to this floor using a hidden vent, or through the locked door by hacking it. Once down here, interact with an airplane painting near Chikane's bed to reveal a button that opens an entrance into a secret room. On a shelf in this room is a golden statue of a plane which, when activated, reveals a level 5 safe. Once you are finished exploring Chikane's workshop, exit through the back door to get to the helipad. Here, Miller is waiting to brief you on your next objective. Miller states that state police had dropped off footage that was taken at Růžička Station shortly before the bombs went off. The footage was badly corrupted, but images recovered from the footage show that an augmented person in a yellow hoodie was dropping bags at locations where the bombs went off. The bags match those use by ARC and its leader Talos Rucker. Your next objective is to go to Golem City to bring in Rucker for questioning. Your VTOL pilot will arrive shortly afterwards. Fly to Golem City If you tell Chikane you are not ready yet, this will appear. Once you finish up any business you have, go back to Chikane and let him know you are ready to fly out. Unfinished side missions Upon confirming that you are ready to fly out to Golem City, the game will display the notice "WARNING: Some unfinished side missions may be cancelled if you leave. Are you sure you want to go now?" and ask you for your confirmation to proceed. Not all side missions will be cancelled. Side missions obtainable up to this point are affected as follows: * SM03: The Mystery Augs must be advanced to the "in progress" state prior to departing for Golem City. Otherwise, if the mission has not been advanced to the "in progress" state, then the mission will be cancelled when you depart for Golem City. * SM04: The Calibrator will be cancelled if not completed prior to departing for Golem City. * All other side missions obtainable up to this point (SM00: Neon Nights, SM01: The Golden Ticket, SM02: Cult of Personality, and SM05: Samizdat) can still be completed after returning from Golem City. ** If SM01: The Golden Ticket is completed prior to departing for Golem City, a character encountered on the mission can be met in Golem City. ru:Наведём в делах порядок Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided main missions Category:Walkthroughs